In recent years, along with the widespread use of smartphones and tablet terminals, the traffic of mobile transmissions has been exponentially increasing and is expected to further increase in the future. As one of the measures against such increases in wireless traffic, the high-density arrangement of base stations by a heterogeneous network has been under consideration. The high-density arrangement of base stations is intended to reduce the load on macro base stations by arranging low-power nodes (LPNs) or the like in macrocells and connecting a terminal apparatus to a low-power node. At this point in time, inter-cell interference becomes a problem.
Further, for improving throughput, MU-MIMO (multi-user multiple input multiple output), in which a plurality of terminal apparatuses are spatially multiplexed, has been under consideration. In MU-MIMO, interference between terminal apparatuses (inter-user interference) becomes a problem.
In relation to such inter-cell interference and inter-user interference, the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) has been considering NAICS (network-assisted interference cancellation and suppression), in which a terminal apparatus suppresses or cancels an interfering signal. In NAICS, a terminal apparatus receives parameters pertaining to another terminal apparatus that is interfering, uses the parameters to detect a signal addressed to the interfering terminal apparatus, and cancels the interfering signal. This allows the terminal apparatus to obtain a desired signal addressed to the terminal apparatus. NAICS is described in NPL 1.